The Struggle of the Man of Passion
by Kuro Nova
Summary: What Happens When Ryohei, A Man Of Passion, Falls In Love With A Storm? It s Up To Yamamoto To Force The Sun Gaurdian To Overcome His Fears. RyoGoku. T for swearing and posible later chapters may make it M. Oneshot but may be continued.


**Kuro:** Oh god. For the longest time, since I started Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I've loved the pair Ryohei x Gokudera. It makes me cry inside that it's not very popular on this site so here it is!

**Ryohei:** Please be nice~ Kuro's very sensitive. She doesn't think she's very good with writing this kind of thing.

**Kuro:** Plus it doesn't help that I don't know the characters very well (except Ryohei). Please enjoy~! *bows*

**Gokudera:** **DISCLAIMER!** Kuro doesn't own anything except the plot/story. KHR and all characters belong to Akira Amano! Support the series by buying the manga and DVD's!

* * *

><p>"I love you TO THE EXTREME!"<p>

"_..._"

"Hmm... Maybe I should say his name...?"

"Gokudera, I love you to the extreme! Please go out with me!"

"_..._"

"Goddamn it! Why do you have to sound so extremely lame! Argh! Fuck it! I'm a total loser to the extreme!"

Yes that's me, Ryohei Sasagawa, standing in front of my full length mirror, talking to myself as I try to think of a way to confess with out sounding like a total girl.

Don't judge me.

I extremely wanted to avoid the whole "I have something I've wanted to tell you for an extremely long time" or some _**extremely**_ mushy confession, but saying it straight out is not going to work. No matter what I do I sound stupid to the extreme.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Octopus-head is going to freaking maim me!" I growled as I slumped onto my bed. "Why did it have to be _him_?"

You know I actually hadn't thought about if I was into girls or guys. I'm extremely okay with either really. But to fall in love with that Tsuna-obsessed-bomb-freak. He's going to hate me to the extreme for sure! Yamamoto had told me that I have to tell Gokudera no matter what (I don't think that guy is normal), but I on the other hand think it's fine to adore him in secret.

It's kind of like an extreme game of "Don't Get Caught".

I'd stare at his extremely prefect ass, or watch and take note of his facial expressions on the extremely cute face whenever I'm sure no one will notice. Sometimes Gokudera will suddenly turn around, and it's amusing to the extreme to see the look of confusion pass over his face whenever he catches me race to avert my gaze.

The only reason why Yamamoto knows I love the storm guardian is because he's got eyes like a fucking hawk the bastard. When I'd asked him how he knew he'd said that it'd been written all over my face, I asked if I was that obvious but he only laughed and said "perhaps". But I guess it's not all bad because he's been nothing but supportive. (I seriously think that this guy finds nothing weird.)

Anyway back to my story, while I'm there sulking (I think I've locked myself in room for two weeks now only opening the door to let Yamamoto and food in.) there's a knock on my door. It was quiet at first almost hesitant, but the second time around the person knocking seemed to gain the courage to bang on the door extremely loud.

"_**WHAT?**_" I yelled, if they break my door they are the one who has to fix it.

"Let me in Lawn-head!"

Shit, that could only be Gokudera. What the hell is he doing here?

"What do you want?" I respond, not moving an inch from the bed.

"You haven't left your room for two weeks and we need to talk! Now open the damn door you idiot!" Gokudera states.

"_**HELL NO OCTOPUS-HEAD!**"_ I yell and dive under the covers.

"Come on Ryohei, please?" I hear Yamamoto's pleading voice join in from the other side of the door.

"Fuck Yamamoto, why'd you bring him here!"

There was a long pause before Yamamoto spoke again.

"It's time you started acting like a man, Ryohei. I figured you weren't leaving your room anytime soon so I brought Gokudera over instead!"

Yamamoto's voice sounded much closer now. Damn, I forgot I get him a key!

"Come out from under the covers Ryohei, he's not leaving until he talks to you. You know he can be more stubborn than you are." Yamamoto's voice was calm and soothing. God I hate that about him sometimes.

"Fine." I sigh pulling the covers away from my face to give the grinning Yamamoto and pout. I might as well stop acting like an extreme wuss, besides it was only Gokudera the guy I've been crushing on since I met him. What could he possibly need to talk about that it was important enough to disturb my self-imprisonment?

I get up from my bed and follow Yamamoto to the door where I'm instantly greeted with a fist connecting with my face.

"Fuck!" I groaned. "What the hell was that for Octopus-head?"

"For being such an idiot." the older silver haired teen replied.

"Now, now there's no need to hit him." Yamamoto laughed, "Remember he has a good reason for hiding."

"Yamamoto... you didn't tell him did you?" I asked desperately, my heart dropped at the thought of him telling Gokudera before me.

"Che!" Gokudera spat, "No, the bastard refused to tell me anything except the fact it was because of me that you were being a hermit."

"Shut up Octopus-head!"

"Okay~" Yamamoto broke in, "You two talk things out. I'll be in the living room if you need me, Ryohei!" Yamamoto smiled reassuringly at me and headed down the hall before I could stop him.

"Ah- goddammit..." I muttered before turning to look at Gokudera. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his lips formed a tight line. He was glaring at me and I wanted to take my thumb and smooth his furrowed brow, but all I could do was look at him helplessly. A few minutes passed and I scratched the back of my head as I finally spoke up, "You might as well come in then."

Gokudera grunted before shoving past me, I sighed before turning to follow him. I watched as he sat down on my bed while I closed the door.

"Oi! It stinks in here, Turf-head!" he complained. "Did something crawl in here and die?"

"N-No..." I replied distractedly. My thoughts drifted to how soft to the extreme his hair looked and how many times I extremely wanted touch it. I could feel that usual look of confusion from Gokudera lock onto my face.

"What's going on Lawn-head?" Gokudera asked, tilting his head to one side curiously. Fuck, why did that look SO EXTREMELY CUTE? "You're way to quiet, it's kind of freaking me out..."

I swallowed hard before walking over to the shelf horizontally parallel to my bed that held a variety of weights.

"There's something _extremely_ important I need to tell you..." I murmured, my back to the storm guardian as I trailed my fingers over the cool metal of one of the weights. "You have to _promise_ not to laugh."

"Sure I won't laugh." Came Gokudera's response.

"And you can get mad at me and you have to promise you'll still be my friend." I turned look him in eye.

"I promise."

"And-"

"_Holy crap Lawn-head!_ Just tell me!" Gokudera yelled, exasperated. "What the hell has got you acting like a girl? Just spit it out already!"

His yelling and frustration only got me upset, it didn't help he said I was acting like a girl when that was what I was determined not to do. So I did the unthinkable. I yelled it- screamed it from the top of my lungs. I'm sure Yamamoto could hear me from the other room. Heck, I think maybe even the people down the street could hear me.

"**Damnit Gokudera! I'm fucking _in love with you_, you fucking asshole!**"

"..."

Besides my heavy breathing there was silence. Gokudera's face was unreadable and that only caused me to be more anxious so I looked away. I wanted to run and go hide under a rock and never come out, ever.

"This is why I never want to tell you anything." I hissed out angrily. There was only more silence and it drew out for nearly ten minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck man..." my voice cracked from stress, "Say something you idiot." Why did I sound as if I was on the verge of tears. Extreme men don't cry! "You forced it out of me now say SOMETHING!" I yelled reaching my limit.

"There's nothing to say!" Gokudera snapped causing me to flinch. I watched, bewildered, as he stood up and headed for the door. Everything slowed down as his hand reached for the knob. Suddenly my mind was racing.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

My heart sank as his hand enclosed around the handle.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of your _shit_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You promised-"

"I know what I promised!" Gokudera turned to look at me, he looked a little drained but not at all upset. "You idiot. You locked yourself in your room for _two weeks_, worried the Tenth and I and _for what?_ Just because you have a crush on _me?_ What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"But I-"

"Just shut up Lawn-head, I'm _not_ done." The storm guardian cut in, "You're picking me up at seven tomorrow, and you better think of a way to apologize to the boss or I won't go out with you."

I stared at him, a sexy smirk played across his extremely beautiful pale lips and I finally figured out what was going on. I couldn't stop the grin from breaking out onto my face.

"Yessir! It's a date!" I replied eagerly and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he opened the door.

"There's that big stupid to the extreme grin of yours. Just make sure you take a _bath_, I can't walk around with you smelling like an overly sweaty hobo." he laughed.

I watched him awe, having always loved his laugh. An idea popped into my head and I jogged over to him and before he could move I quickly leaned forward to kiss him, except I tripped and we ended up knocking heads instead.

"GAH! YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Gokudera roared. Yamamoto came running to see what had happened only to find me laughing my ass off, saying how funny to the extreme it had been, and Gokudera scolding me for hurting him with my (as he put it) "big fat meaty head". As Gokudera stomped off to raid my fridge (something about eating all my food as punishment), Yamamoto and I sat in the living room.

"So...?" Yamamoto inquired.

"So... _what_?" I asked and he laughed, only confusing me further.

"How did it go?" Yamamoto asked, patiently. He was so good with that. He never got mad and always seemed simple minded and no matter how much danger or strangeness surrounded him he kept the same chipper attitude. "I see Gokudera didn't maim you like you claimed he would."

I felt my cheeks heat up. That's right I did say that didn't I? It seemed like years since that conversation, I couldn't believe that I actually doubted Gokudera. I glanced over the island at my new boyfriend (ah~ that sounds extremely nice) as he shifts through the fridge grumbling about how I have nothing good in there and I laugh.

"Everything is perfect, thank you Yamamoto." I finally say giving Yamamoto a big goofy grin. An idea came to mind and I told Yamamoto to wait a second.

"Hey, Octopus-head!" I called over to the silver haired bomb fanatic.

"What do you want, Turf-head?" The storm guardian turned to look at me, seeming calmer, but not for long.

"_**I love you**_ _**TO THE EXTREME**__**!**_" I yelled, and in retrospect it may have been a little to loudly.

Instantly the storm guardians face turned an impossible shade of pink, he started to yell calling me a big idiot and began to throw things at me, but all I could do was laugh and hide behind Yamamoto who couldn't help laughing as well.

Yes, everything would be okay... Until Gokudera and I fight again and I'm sure everyone knows there will be very many of those, but I didn't want to think of that right now. Right now I just couldn't wait for our date tomorrow wanted it to go perfect to the limit and make Gokudera happy to the extreme forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro:<strong> Wooow~ I actually like it. xD

**Ryohei:** Haha! Gokudera's tsudere to the EXTREME!

**Gokudera:** AM NOT! *blushes and smacks Ryo over the head*

**Yamamoto:** I got to play mediator. ^ -^

**Kuro:** Haha, yup! I couldn't think of anyone better. To me Tsuna would have been okay as well, but more blushy and unsure but determined to help, and I didn't want that. Yamamoto you were perfect!

**Yamamoto:** No problem!

**Tsuna:** But I will show up right? I will join in right?

**Kuro:** Umm... Well that's up to reviewers I think. Ending it as a one shot for now but I have more ideas so give me reviews please and I'll continue this! There may be RyoGoku smex later~!. And maybe I'll even start writing up the second chapter to my Naruto fanfic that is old as hell. xD

**Ryohei:** THANKS FOR READING! YOU ARE EXTREMELY AWESOME! PLEASE LEAVE EXTREME REVIEWS SAYING YOU WISH FOR MORE!

**Gokudera:** Also review telling Kuro what she can improve on because it'll be helpful in making her a literate member of this site.

**Kuro:** WELL, SEE YA LATERS~~~!


End file.
